Return of the Hang Glider
"Return of the Hang Glider" is the 25th episode and the season finale of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on January 1, 2012. In this episode, one of the three remaining contestants will win Dream Island after voters decide who to vote for. This episode also celebrated BFDI's 2nd anniversary on YouTube. Plot Before the Intro The episode begins with Eraser talking to Pen. He thinks it would be cool if the first spoken word of the first episode, second spoken word of the second episode, and so on to the 25th episode created a message, it would be a cool coincidence. Pen guesses, but he says that it is probably nothing. Cake at Stake The Announcer says that 22 cakes have come and gone, but none of them is as magnificent as the Grand Cake (which is the version of all the previous cakes mashed together). Bubble says it's a hideous cake. The Announcer asks Bubble when she was allowed to speak. Bubble says never, but she decides to move on to Cake at Stake. The Cake at Stake intro is all the previous intros together. At the end of the intro, the eliminated contestants shout "Cake at Stake!" (except for David, who says "Aw, seriously?"). Then, a montage shows every recommended character ever recommended. The Announcer then announces that they will be releasing the 18 eliminated contestants. Firey disagrees and says they should not do that. The Announcer asks why. Firey says after 2 years in the TLC, the eliminated contestants could have gone insane. But Announcer releases them anyways, and Flower bites part of Announcer off. The Announcer then says that it's time for the "aye" (sounding like egg). Leafy asks what an "aye" is. Announcer tries to say "cake" many times, and it turns out that he cannot pronounce the "k'" sound anymore. Firey then thanks Flower sarcastically for what she did. Announcer goes to the votes. He says that the "pastry" is all the pastries mashed together. He then reveals they got 870 votes, so there will not be a season 2 (which turned out to be incorrect and there was a Season 2), which disappoints Leafy. Announcer says that before they announce the winner of BFDI, the eliminated contestants will pick who they want to win. Flower says that all of the finalists have killed her at least one time, so she doesn't think anyone should win. Announcer says to choose one of them, so Flower votes that Leafy should win since she is a plant. Spongy, Blocky (because Firey is deadly to him and Bubble is fun to kill), Woody, and Pin (likely due to her former alliance) also vote for her. Needle disagrees and says that Firey should win. Everyone that voted for Leafy (plus Coiny, Eraser, and Snowball) slaps Needle. Announcer asks Teardrop if she will vote, but she shakes her head with a sad look on her face, since she is not able to talk. Golf Ball votes for Leafy. She says the final 3 all weigh less than 1/10 of an ounce. Then Coiny and Snowball vote for Leafy. However, Match votes for Bubble, and right afterwards, everyone who slapped Needle slaps Match, and she gets set on fire. Eraser, Pen, and Tennis Ball vote for Leafy. Pencil votes for Bubble, but after seeing everyone threatening to slap her, she quickly changes her vote to Leafy. David (who covers himself with leaves), Ice Cube, and Rocky (who barfs out something that looks like Leafy) also vote for Leafy. Leafy is overjoyed that she got the most votes. The Announcer says the winner is the person that got the most votes from the viewers. Then he announces that Bubble got the last place with only 228 of the total 870 votes. The Announcer says that for a prize, Bubble gets an "ashew" (the Announcer was trying to pronounce '''c'ashew). Bubble responds with "bless you". The Announcer then says "No, cashew. cashew, cashew, cashew." Leafy says that Announcer might be allergic to the 'c'ashew. So she takes the cashew and gives it to Bubble, who happily yells "Yoylecake!". Announcer later announces that the winner is Firey with 406 votes, and Leafy loses with 236 votes. Announcer throws the Grand Cake at Firey. When Coiny hears that, he faints. Entering Dream Island Announcer wants Firey to choose who he wants to come with him to Dream Island. Pencil and Match tell Firey to choose them. Firey says okay, and Bubble says "YOYLECAKE". Pencil, Match, and Bubble are in. Because Needle was the only person to vote for Firey, she is let into Dream Island. Snowball asks, "What about us?". Firey says, "Yeah, You can come in." Pen says, "Yeah, thanks", and Snowball, Eraser, Blocky, Pen, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky, Teardrop, Woody, Ice Cube, Pin, and Spongy are let in as well. Firey says, "Wait, David. I don't know about you." David answers with his catchphrase "Aw, seriously?" So Firey lets David in. He also lets Flower in even though he thinks she is a jerk. Leafy said "That was amazing." Coiny wants Firey to let him into Dream Island. Firey declines and Coiny replies that they have grown closer throughout the series, and that they know each other more than anyone. Firey agrees and lets him in. Leafy is happy that Firey let Coiny in, but he won't let Leafy in. Leafy argues why he wouldn't let her in while letting everyone else, even Coiny. Firey says that in the previous episode, Leafy tried to get out of his Ferris wheel, and he was upset. Then he slams the door shut. Leafy, enraged, buys Dream Island from the Announcer via her cellphone, but the island disappears due to "budget slicings". Flower says she wants Dream Island, only for her to get hit by a meteor. Then Bubble insults Flower for her self-centeredness. That enrages Flower, so she goes on a rampage, destroying the recovery centers. Firey tells her to stop, Coiny agrees, and Blocky says that that was the first time Firey and Coiny haven't argued. Firey and Coiny then hug each other, which grosses out Flower. Pen tells Flower to stop destroying Recovery Centers but she keep doing it. Blocky, Icy, Pin, Teardrop and Golf Ball cross the gate to ask Leafy if she owns Dream Island. She says no, but then she says she shouldn't be angry because Firey never got Dream Island "at all". Then Pin asks how she knows that. Leafy says she heard him through the wall. Eraser objects, saying that the wall is soundproof. The destruction of the Recovery Centers Golf Ball figures out what happened. She knows that Leafy bought Dream Island so Firey couldn't have it. So Golf Ball says it's all her fault. Then Leafy starts turning into Evil Leafy then back to herself. Eraser points out that she is becoming evil, which surprises Ice Cube. Pin exclaims, "What! That's crazy!" Golf Ball says that should see what's going on inside Leafy. Eraser agrees. Then Eraser and Pin rip Leafy in half, revealing a football within. Golf Ball says she didn't mean it literally. Eraser then makes a very sad face as Flower destroys the remaining Recovery centers, ending with the Master Recovery Center. She then pops Bubble, killing her forever. However, in later episodes, she is recovered. Pen questions if Flower really wants to do this. When Flower is about to respond, she gets crushed by the UFO containing Match, Snowball, Woody, and Tennis Ball. Match is excited that she surviving the crash, and Eraser tells her that she killed someone after crashing. Match fears it is Pencil who died but when she finds out it was Flower, she is relieved and says, "Well that's good then!" and gives Blocky a high five. Woody doesn't come out of the UFO. Snowball asks Tennis Ball where Woody is, to which he replies that he's dead. SB agrees and says that the crash was pretty hard. Tennis Ball tells Snowball that Woody died (forever) before they crashed, as his fear of the color gray caused him to have a heart attack. Then a bunch of Speakers come, fix the UFO, board it with the Announcer, and fly away. Pencil announces that Rocky can't barf anymore, and everyone is happy because of this. Firey wants to apologize to Leafy, but Golf Ball comes in and says Leafy is not such a nice person after all. Pin says she deserves the death penalty, and everyone agrees (except Firey). Ending Pencil finds Flower's Announcer Crusher, which is then used to execute Leafy. But right before Leafy almost gets crushed, Firey swoops in with Snowball's hang glider and saves Leafy. Leafy yells at Firey to let go of her, but Firey says that he'd realized what he wanted was her, and her friendship, not Dream Island. They glide away into the sunset, but then Golf Ball says to get on with the execution's prevention. The end. The song played during the credits is called "Smaller Cap = Less Plastic." After the credits, Pencil and Match are talking about how weird it would be if the first and the last spoken words of BFDI were the same. Match replies "Yeah!", thus making the first and the last words same. Cast *Weird Speaker Box, Hexagon Speaker Box, Triangle Speaker Box, and other speakers appear; however, they do not speak. Goofs , Tennis Ball and Snowball are actually in the Announcer Transportation Device.]] * Woody, SB, TB, and Match got captured by the UFO, but when Flower returns, Woody, SB, and TB are standing with the others. * When Pen and Eraser are seen talking inside the TLC, Tennis Ball is standing next to Needle. However, when the camera zooms in on Eraser, Tennis Ball can be seen standing next to Coiny and Woody. * Additionally, Coiny disappears after the camera zooms in on Pen. * When Leafy and Firey are on the hang glider, the clouds are moving to the left, which means that the hang glider was moving to the right in the opposite direction in which the glider was pointed. * Leafy actually got 236 votes to win. jacknjellify fixed this with an annotation. * Flower claims that Firey killed her in "Don't Pierce My Flesh", this isn't true however as she destroyed the bridge they were standing on resulting in her death. * When the eliminated contestants shout "CAKE AT STAKE", Teardrop appears to speak, although she doesn't speak. However, she could just be lip-syncing. **At the same scene, Rocky appears to speak, but unlike Teardrop, Rocky cannot lip-sync, he can only barf. * When Flower slaps Needle and Match for not voting for Leafy, her arms disconnects from her body * After Announcer announces that he sold Dream Island, everybody panics, while David is heard saying "Aw, Seriously?" but his mouth never moved. * During the time they were showing all the Recommended Characters, Candy Corn's name is morphed in with Gaty's name. * Announcer's hole is viewed from the same side, even when he is facing sideways. * The Announcer pronounces the "k" sound when he says, "We had to sell Island be'c'''ause of budget slicings," when he can't speak the "k" sound anymore after Flower bit him. ** He also pronounces the "k" sound when he says "O'K, let's go," and, "Dream Island is e'x'''pensive." * Teardrop screams (internally, lip sync?), despite the fact she is silent. * It's interesting to note that Woody died due to his fear of the color gray, yet he has been in the TLC for 20 months, which is also gray. But it's possible the Master Recovery Center could have kept on reviving him. Also, Woody has stared at the Announcer multiple times and hasn't even jumped. ** This may be incorrect because the interior of TLC is gray, dark gray and black, and Woody has been there since his elimination. * After Blocky goes to Leafy with some of the other contestants, when Flower is destroying the recovery centers, and Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, Blocky notes that it was the first time they ever agreed without arguing, but he should be with the others questioning Leafy. * The Firey Recovery Center doesn't do its melting animation when Flower throws it into the incinerator. * When eraser says the wall is soundproof, there is a glimpse of Dream Island beyond the gate. Trivia *Spongy, Rocky and Needle are the only 3 eliminated contestants in this episode who voted exactly to the same person that they voted for to be eliminated. This is because Spongy and Rocky voted Leafy to be eliminated in Episode 18 but then voted for her to win, and Needle voted Firey to be eliminated in Episode 21 but then voted for him to win. *'Running gag:' Announcer loses his ability to pronounce the "k" sound after being bitten by Flower, making him have a bit of trouble communicating with others through the rest of the episode. *This episode's title refers to the '''hang glider '''that was first used in both parts of the first episode by Snowball, as well as Firey to save Leafy from execution. *jacknjellify and Announcer announced that there will be no season 2, at least on this channel. However, their plans had changed (or they lied), as there indeed is a season 2, as well as seasons 3 and 4. *This is the first episode where Coiny has a redesigned body. *After Pin, Ice Cube, Teardrop, and the others go to search for Leafy, Spongy and David are not seen for the rest of the episode. *When the eliminated contestants said "Cake at Stake" at the same time, they are all (excluding Flower) in the same pose as they were in Episode 24, when they celebrated when the TLC was (temporarily) teleported. *The first word and last word spoken in this season were both "Yeah" (said by Match to Pencil). *When Tennis Ball, Snowball, Match, and Woody are in the U.F.O. After a while, Woody's whining stops. This is most likely when his fear of the color gray gave him a heart attack. *This episode was aired on BFDI's second birthday. *Match is indirectly responsible for Flower's death since she turned the U.F.O. off. *Within the events of this episode, Bubble, Woody, and Flower are thought to have died. However, as of now, they have been revived in succeeding episodes. *Blocky was in two scenes at 9:51: one scene with Leafy and the other with Firey and Coiny. *If you follow Eraser's instructions at the beginning (taking the first spoken word of the first episode...) you will get this hidden message: **'"Yeah, what is it now? I see you are taking the word with the place of the episode number. This is it. Message, no coincidence."' *This was the longest episode until "Get in the Van" debuted, almost one year apart. *Flower was the first and last to be eliminated, and Spongy was the second and second to last to be eliminated since they had both rejoined. *This episode's title is later referenced in "Return of the Rocket Ship", in which both titles use, "Return of the". *All of the cakes in order are: ** Episode 2: Original Cake ** Episode 3: Key Lime Pie ** Episode 4: Chunk of Ice ** Episode 5: Ice Cream Cake ** Episode 6: Cupcakes ** Episode 7: Key Lime Pie #2 ** Episode 8: WT ''(no cake) ** Episode 9: Original Cake #2 **Episode 10: Modeling Clay **Episode 11: Imaginary Cake **Episode 12: (No cake, mostly imaginary) **Episode 13: Fish **Episode 14: Fruit Cake **Episode 15: Nickel **Episode 16: Explosive Blueberry Pie **Episode 17: Knife **Episode 18: Cracker **Episode 19: Shovel caked with mud **Episode 20: Ice Cream Cake #2 **Episode 21: Pizza **Episode 22: Yoylecake **Episode 23: Cheesecake (remains of Cheese Orb) **Episode 24: Red Velvet Cake **Episode 25 (Winner's cake): The Grand Cake (all of the above stuck together) *This was the first episode to air in 2012. It is the only season 1 episode to air on that year. *The list of speaker boxes that went into the Announcer Transportation Device are: **Triangle Speaker Box **Announcer **Spongy Speaker Box **Leafy Speaker Box **Teardrop Speaker Box **Bubble Speaker Box **Weird Speaker Box **Purple Round Speaker **Spike Ball Speaker Box **An Announcer with the "evil eyes" (most likely the Evil Announcer) **Firey Speaker Box (although he came back in BFDIA) **Firey Speaker Box's Clone Deaths *Flower is hit by a meteor. *Flower is pushed off and burned by Firey in the incinerator. *Flower popped Bubble, killing her "forever", but she was recovered by Pencil in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3". *Flower got crushed by the Announcer Transportation Device dying "forever", but she was recovered by Ruby in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *Woody died of a heart attack, dying "forever". He was never recovered until the unshown gap between "The Long-lost Yoyle City" and "Welcome Back". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Budget Cuts Category:Non-Challenge Episodes